Obsidian Dust
by Aquamonkey
Summary: She has a goal, a purpose, but the darkness is uncaring, and hindering. *Based during Lords Of Shadow 2. I do not own that, Castlevania or any of the characters mentioned except my own. Rated M for bloody battles and swearing*
1. Chaos Bleeds

Obsidian Dust

Chaos Bleeds

Aline stood in the shadows, looking up at a dreary sky and what seemed like a lifeless city. Since lycans had come into Castlevania City, most of it's inhabitants had all but fled. She then looked to one of the huge walls of Count Dracula's castle. He had been killed centuries ago, and the city was built around his castle. She sighed, betting that before the city was built, the castle would have been a sight to behold.

A blood curdling scream alerted her, and she readied her guns, loaded with silver bullets. A woman, clutching a baby in her arms was about to be sliced into pieces by a rabid lycan. It's mouth foamed up, and it was spat everywhere when the creature growled. The woman and her baby's cries were cut short by a silver bullet whizzing past them. It hit the lycan between it's eyes and another bullet flew past and hit it in it's chest. It slumped down and died.

The woman turned, nodding and then running as quickly as she could, abandoning the baby stroller in the process. Aline sighed, the woman should not have run away, as lycans tended not to hunt alone. Despite their strength and agility, working in packs and then fighting over the spoils would be their tactic in hunting. It did make her feel sorry for the now dead lycan, as it was skinny, it's hip bones jutted out. It must have been weaker then the others. Survival of the fittest was how it was now, even between the remaining people. Fighting over food, fires to stay warm, blankets and the like. It made Aline question if anything here, in this damned city was worth it anymore.

She ran and climbed up the side of a building, to get a better view of the cityscape. Grey, nothing but grey. Grey buildings, grey roads, grey pavements, grey everything. It felt like the city was being forgotten. No longer a bustling, friendly, inviting place. Now just a dull palette, and an artists lament. She sighed before walking away, wondering whether to abandon her home. But she wasn't one to give up, and people here needed protecting.

* * *

Two years later

Dracula was back from the Bioquimek Corporation, and was preparing to find the second acolyte. Zobek was unable to get any information out of Raisa. Unfortunately for the city folk, Raisa had turned them all into cannibalistic monsters, and Dracula was getting tired of fighting them. They were too easy, since reacquiring his chaos claws from the Gorgon sisters, anything and everything stood no chance against him.

Zobek was standing near the broken Vampire Killer, puffing away on a cigarette as usual. He turned to the vampire lord and breathed the smoke in his face.

"Charming, truly. So, any news on the second acolyte?"

Zobek shook his head. "Sadly no. But I have acquired some news on a, shall we say, vigilante bounty hunter. She has become a thorn in my side however. She leaves no trace, no evidence, keeps her face covered, and is gone from the scene before anyone sees her. She is an enigma. But, rumor has it that she is back in the city, having heard about the people being turned into monstrous, _things_. I would like you to find her. You do not need to hurt her, though I doubt she'll come quietly".

Dracula huffed, being a lapdog wasn't in the job description. "And why should I find her? If she is a bounty hunter, then surely she'd want my head?"

Zobek's bodyguard spoke up before Zobek could reply. "Because there is no way that she could defeat you, so she would not put up a fight. Although tough, she is no match for you. Zobek needs her to help find an old relic, and she may know how to accquire it".

"May? May isn't good enough". Dracula growled, pinching his the bridge of his nose.

"We know where it is". Zobek stopped talking and abruptly waved both his bodyguard and the prince away.

The pair walked off before a portal appeared, blackness seeping from it. Deciding that being here was pointless, Dracula entered the portal. It took him to a backstreet, and several creatures and a shadow running past in front of him caught his attention. When he rounded the street corner, he saw a woman fighting all of the creatures.

She was good, fluid, getting in some solid attacks, using her swords, guns and acrobatics to her advantage. When a shriek signaled the end of the last creatures' life, the woman started walking backwards.

She had spotted the vampire lord, and that was something that after the events of tonight, she certainly did not need.


	2. Smoke And Mirrors

Smoke And Mirrors

Aline backed up, her hands automatically gripped onto the short swords on the sides of her belt. Dracula shook his head, and appeared behind her. She tried not to make a sound, but the sudden movement startled her. The prince circled her, searching her leaf green eyes for any fear. Used to seeing people absolutely terrified of him, to see no reaction from the woman at all amused him.

Dracula stood in front of her next, scarlet eyes trying and failing to bore holes in her's.

"You should be frightened". The prince lowered his tone just enough for that to come over as threatening.

Aline shook her head. "I have faced death many times, I no longer fear it. If my fate is to die at your hands, then so be it".

The prince detected a hint of French that accented her soft English voice. He couldn't help but smirk at her reply. "You accept death far too easily".

The young woman's mouth mask moved slightly, and Dracula knew she was smirking back at him in defiance. "I did not say that I would stand here and let you kill me willingly. I would fight till my dying breath".

Dracula admired that answer, he could hear the courage in her voice, see the strength in her stance. This woman was no pushover, she would not shrink away in his presence, nor be a wallflower when speaking to him. He appreciated that, yes he was powerful, but having people panic around him had started to grate on his patience. He almost wanted to shout at those people to grow a backbone and at least put up a fight before they died. The young woman's voice sounded like she was holding back laughter at his thinking face.

"Let's cut to the chase. Why are you here? Do you need my assistance?"

Dracula nodded. "A man named Zobek said that you could help find an old relic that will prove useful".

Aline now didn't hold back her laughter. "You wish for me to be an antique hunter?"

The prince smiled. "Not quite. Zobek wished to meet you". A portal appeared from nowhere beside him and he gestured to it. "Come".

Aline's mouth mask moved again. "Come? Where? That portal looks ominous, and I don't exactly trust you, Prince Of Darkness".

Dracula growled at her, before lunging forward and grabbing her arm. She wished to yelp at the sudden pain but she would not show any weakness to him, so she chose to curse under her breath instead. He yanked her into the portal and her feet landed on a black floor, and as she looked around, she recognised the large windows of the room. She was in Dracula's castle. She took in her surroundings as she followed the owner of this magnificent castle down it's red carpet hallways. They arrived in a huge room, with a man in a suit, and a man in armor standing at the opposite end of them. Zobek's bodyguard seemed to be staring at her, and Dracula wondered if he knew her but didn't tell him.

Zobek turned around and nodded to her. "Ah, good evening my dear".

Aline nodded and walked up to the man. "I take it you are Zobek?"

Zobek smiled. "Ah, the direct type. Yes I am. You are here to help find the Belustrade crest".

Dracula perked up. "Belustrade? As in Lord Belustrade? The crest would be on his tomb then, I would think".

Zobek nodded. "I believe that you should be drawn to it, since you are a Belustrade, are you not, my lady?"

Then Dracula glared at her. Her eyes...he only knew one other person with those eyes.

Constantine Belustrade, Vampire Lord of France. He was killed over one hundred years ago.

Aline knew her cover was blown, so she took off her mouth mask, and took down her hood. A long auburn haired ponytail bounced free and it's bronze strands shone under the room's lights. She turned to Dracula and tipped her head at him.

"I'm Aline Belustrade. Pleased to meet you, and you Zobek. And whomever is under that armor. I agree to help you find the crest, under one condition. You help me find the person who murdered my Father. He was no threat, therefore there was no reason for him to have been killed. Help me, and I will help you. On my family's honor, that I swear".

Zobek extended his hand again, and Aline shook it. "Agreed. Well then, we should prepare a portal to France, where Constantine is buried".

Aline looked down, seemingly still bitter about his murder. "Paris, that is where Castle Belustrade stands. Since his murder, I have no idea of it's fate, whether it still stands or not".

Dracula spoke up, wondering how Aline was still alive. She wasn't a vampire, nor a half vampire, and if her Father died over a hundred years ago, then she would be over a hundred years old, and humans do not live that long.

"How are you still alive?"

Aline turned to him, a frown marred her face. "I have a quarter vampire blood. My Mother was a powerful witch, who performed a ritual on herself and me, with some of Father's blood. The result of that meant that I am still alive, and that she lived much longer than the average human. She died of natural causes before him".

The prince took note of that, and walked off to prepare for Paris. Belustrade Castle, if it were a shell, would be dangerous, it's structure unstable. And it was likely inhabited by monsters.

Aline just stood there, not entirely happy with returning to the castle that was her home for many years. The memories may well overwhelm her, and the darkness that she felt loomed over it may well consume her.

At least she wouldn't be alone.


	3. Blood Bond

Blood Bond

Dracula stood on the black tiled floor, alongside him stood Zobek's mysterious bodyguard. He swore that he knew more about Aline then he and Zobek were letting on. They were hiding something, and the prince did not like that.

Since finding out that she had to revisit her home, Aline had been silent, just nodding or shaking her head. Both Dracula and the bodyguard knew that at some point, she would have to face the outcome of her Father's castle, whether she was willing or unwilling too.

When the portal appeared, the two men let Aline step through it first, before following her. The three walked on the cobblestone courtyard ground to the huge, dark red door, their boots clicking with each step. The door was ajar, and Aline feared the worst.

Thieves were rife in Paris, and it sickened her to think that her parents possessions were in the grubby hands of black market dealers, smugglers, societies' vermin. Closing her eyes, Aline then focused her mind on the medallion that Constantine always wore, on a chain around his neck. An aquamarine light glimmered two floors up from where the three stood. The medallion was that colour, so now she knew where it was.

She turned to the two men and they had already seen that light.

"The light is a marker. I suggest that we do not split up, in a castle this size, it would be foolish. I can feel them, there are many inhuman cretins that will try and stop us. But, the blood that runs through my veins will never allow a single one to escape my weapons. Shall we?"

Dracula thought about her choice of words. When he met Constantine, he spoke like that. Sometimes, he did over-dramatize things, other times, the man could be rather violent. But that only happened when people found out that he was a vampire, and they revolted against him. He had been human for thirty six years before being bitten, and so the people did not know what had happened to him when he disappeared for a while. They just thought him ill, when in reality, he was dead, in a pool of his own blood. Ultimately, in the end, that vampiric bite stained his existence and the very castle's foundations.

Zobek's bodyguard said nothing, he just followed her. The prince got the impression that he felt obligated to follow her, as if she was supposed to know who the man under the helmet was. Aline however, appeared to have no clue as to who he was.

Although, one thought did repeat itself in the mysterious man's head.

'Perhaps it is best that she never finds out'...

The young woman, who in vampire terms was barely out of her teens had begun to walk up the main stairwell, with the two men venturing up after her. As soon as she entered the corridor, she jumped back, and an orange ball of searing hot flames went past her. She grabbed a gun, before shooting whatever it was that fired that magic.

Aline became enraged, she fumed as these brutes went about the castle as if they owned the place. Yes it no longer had an owner, but to claim something as your own, that is not yours to claim to her was despicable. She stepped out and Dracula and Zobek's bodyguard were at her side immediately.

"You dare defile my childhood home? Weaken it from the inside out like a disease? A cancer, spreading uncontrollably? Well no more, I shall kill every one of you, purge you of this castle. Die!"

Dracula and Zobek's bodyguard saw Aline's hands tighten on her guns. Many enemies now stood all around them, and the three had no choice but to fight their way to Constantine's coffin.

The three sprung into action, with the bodyguard drawing his sword, and Aline drawing her two guns. Dracula chose to simply tear the monstrosities apart.

Blades swung, bullets were fired, blood splattered over every surface. The creatures limbs were sliced off, before they were beheaded, bitten or had a sword, or hand shoved through their chests, and their malice infested hearts were ripped out. They stood no chance, but they kept on coming, until piles of bodies littered the corridor.

Aline said nothing, and calmly reloaded her guns before holstering them. Dracula scouted ahead, before wiping the crimson life of those creatures from his mouth. The area was clear, and so the three went to the second floor. The floor seemed quiet, far too quiet. The pull of the Belustrade medallion urged the young woman to the room where her Father would be there, in his coffin. She remembered it well.

The coffin was made from solid silver. Constantine hated gold, he thought it looked tacky, and would make him look like he was showing off. It had a winged lion carved into it's lid. That symbolized him, a fierce but noble protector. A guardian to his country and family.

Aline approached the coffin, knowing that the medallion would be around her Father's neck. She couldn't lift the heavy lid, so Dracula lifted it up and moved it for her. Memories flooded her mind when she saw Constantine's corpse.

When she was a little girl, she would always tug on her Mother and Father's hair until they would 'scold' her by tickling her. Neither were strict parents, but they did use the word 'no' with some degree of force. When little Aline ended up cutting her finger on a rose thorn whilst her Mother tended to the plants, she said no, and picked up her crying daughter before the vampire lord agreed with his wife and told her no again. But, if she couldn't sleep, or ever felt scared, both would always be there.

Aline plucked up the courage to lean down, and maneuver her hands around so she could undo the clasp of the necklace. She took it off, and took one last look at her Father. He looked angry, his features still curled into what appeared to be a snarl. Whomever killed him must have put him in a fowl mood before doing so. What struck her though, was the pummel of a sword that stuck out from his chest. It had gone straight through the bottom of the coffin. It couldn't have been a human who killed him, as they would not have the strength to jam a sword through solid silver.

It must have been another vampire...

Aline held the medallion close to her chest, before putting it around her neck. Then her mouth formed a thin line, confusing the two men watching her.

"I still have not been informed as to why Zobek needs this. Does he even know what it is? What it does? I will not just hand it over to men I barely know without an explanation. Dracula?"

Dracula frowned, he had no idea what the medallion did, nor it's purpose.

"I have no idea, and I dislike that. All I was told was to help you acquire it".

Aline looked to the man beside the prince and kept her tone even, despite growing concern in her gut.

"I do not know".

The woman did not believe him.

"I believe you know more than you are letting on. I will have to speak to you about that at some point. For now however, I shall keep my Father's medallion around my neck. Until, I should say, if I ever trust either of you, then you shall have it. If it is used for ill gain, I will be displeased, and I am not one for patience if that happens".

Dracula smirked, he felt the inner turmoil in her blood. Only having a small amount of vampiric power must agitate her at times. It meant that she was strong, but not that much stronger than a human.

Aline walked past him, and jogged down both sets of stairs before returning through the courtyard portal. The moment her feet hit the black tiled floor, she marched off towards Zobek, who had a grin that perturbed her.

"I am keeping the crest, for now. I will need a reason as to why you need this before I relinquish it. I am certain that if my Father were here, he would agree with me".

Zobek nodded, before lighting up a cigarette. "Of course. I will speak to you soon about my reason. Meanwhile, it is late my dear, and I am sure that you must wish to go back to your home. Get some rest for tomorrow's lycan and creature clean up".

The young woman nodded, before tipping her head and leaving.

Before Dracula and his own bodyguard walked in the room, Zobek appreciated that no one saw the smirk that graced his features.

His plan was finally coming to fruition.


	4. Rose Encapsulate

*This back story, which will be this and the next chapter, about Aline's parents will make sense later, as someone asked, what does it have to do with the story. It will make sense in later chapters*

Rose Encapsulate

Constantine took a rare venture outside of the castle walls. Since becoming a vampire, he felt reluctant to go anywhere. He also could not perform any duties in daylight, without his skin flaming up, igniting his body. His aid told him that the people were wary, something had spooked them, and Constantine wondered if somehow, a few people knew of what he was.

Drunken revelers falling out of a tavern door made him shake his head, although he could not deny that, in his youth, late teens to early twenties, he drank like tomorrow would never come. Growing up with a stern father who reprimanded for his behavior however, had him gain a backbone of steel, a will of iron, and a bad temper to boot.

Many women had tried and failed to attract the young Constantine's attention. Telling him he had nice eyes, a voice that made them feel faint, looks that could rival gods. They bored him, if he wanted to be complimented, he would have surrounded himself with adoring women. All he wanted was to live his life. But the one thing that his father wanted, his son could not give him.

A grandchild.

Constantine had found out the hard way, in his younger years he appreciated it, but as he grew older, he despised it, that he could not have children. His seed was useless. At first, his father thought that it was his son's first wife, Dena, that could not have children, so he had her cast aside, much to Constantine's disgust. Dena was beautiful, intelligent, loved to read, compose, play the piano, sing and write, yet she was thrown away like an unwanted item. The young man explained to her why that had happened, and she, whilst sad, had to except that he cared for her, but his father didn't at all.

Constantine's second wife, Corine was the stuff of nightmares, and she caused him to have many. All she did was terrorize him, shout angrily that he wasn't a loving husband, that he didn't want to bed her every night. Then he would explain that almost every day, he would be out, hunting, walking miles for sport and food, so he would be exhausted most nights. Then she would pounce on him, and he'd feel obligated to satisfy her before passing out unceremoniously. She walked out on him when after three years, she wasn't pregnant.

After his father died, he was alone. His mother died birthing him, so he never knew her, and was raised by several wet nurses. He sighed and stuck to places that were covered by foliage and darkness. He took in the cool, night air, that blew the tassels of his decorated shoulder softly. He then noticed a young woman, who stumbled out of the same tavern door as the men did previously. He shook his head, seeing on so young in that state saddened him. The streets were now quiet, but he could not just leave this woman lying there, on the ground. It would get colder soon too, so he decided to try and rouse her, and escort her home. It was a duty he felt.

The young woman did not wake when he shook her gently, in fact she just babbled meaningless words and then spat out a mouthful of blood. She then proceeded to cough, violently retching, bringing up blood. Constantine gagged on the smell, but he did not pick up any alcohol in the smell, it was purely blood. He moved the woman's body around to see her face, before her head lolled back and her skin was ghastly white. He knew something was wrong, she was very ill, and he knew he could not leave her to die. The healer in his castle may be able to at least help her to fight whatever ailed her.

The vampire was careful not to puncture the woman's clothing or skin with his long claws as he picked her up. His coachman tilted his head at the sight of his lordship with a woman in his arms. Constantine got into his coach and lay the woman down with her head on his lap. He got out a clean rag from his pocket in case she coughed blood up again.

"Pierre, we must go. This woman is gravely ill, and I just could not leave her to die, or get attacked by idiotic drunks".

Pierre whipped the horses and they began to trot. "

Yes your lordship".

* * *

It was only during the journey that Constantine dared to take a proper look at the woman. If he needed to take regular breaths, he would struggle to now. The woman was ethereal. Skin the colour of the purest white rose, vibrant, wavy red hair, that was he estimated reached below her shoulder blades. When she opened her eyes, then the vampire sucked in a breath. They were a misty green colour, one that he had never seen in his life before. The woman smiled at him before coughing. Constantine gave her the rag and she coughed into that, shaking her head in apology. She then snuggled her head into his lap and drifted off to sleep again.

The vampire sighed, letting out the breath that he had held for a good few minutes. His feelings since becoming undead were meager at best. Hell, if he ever felt anything it would be a miracle. But this woman, this young creature had him feeling better about his life. Constantine placed two fingers against the woman's neck, just to alleviate his fears. Her heart was still beating. Her pulse was steady, and that calmed him but it did nothing to rid the thought in the back of his mind that she may not make it. His healer must figured out what was wrong, and quickly for she to have a chance.

* * *

When the coach pulled up to his castle, Constantine left the coach, holding the woman and went off to finding the healer. He found the woman he was looking for and the look she gave the sleeping woman was grave.

"My lord?"

He placed her down on a chaise lounge.

"This woman needs healing. She is coughing up blood and is very pale. Find out what is afflicting her, please".

The healer nodded before walking over to the woman. Her magic, a grey mist swirled all over the asleep woman. After a few moments of pacing, she was ready to give her lord an answer.

"Her blood is unbalanced. She is anemic. Her lungs are infected too. She has tuberculosis. There is nothing I can do".

Constantine's fingers curled up, and his eyes turned red as he glared at the poor, frightened healer.

"What do you mean nothing? You have healed an all matter of aliments in the past. What makes tuberculosis any different?"

The healer's voice was cracking under pressure. "My lord, I can help with the anemia with food, and the infection can be destroyed, but it will come back. She will only be well for a few weeks".

She walked off and opened a huge, dusty book, and moved several pages along with her fingers, before she stopped at one particular spell.

"Is there nothing you can do? Truly?" "

There is something, but it is risky. You give some of your blood to her. If I can rid her lungs of infection, your blood will strengthen her immune system, and kill any remaining sickness".

Constantine nodded. "I shall do that. But what of the risk?"

The healer frowned, looking to the floor.

"It may turn her, or kill her".

He looked to the woman who was waking up again. He had to tell her what he was planning to do. He would not do it without her knowledge and consent.

"My lady, there is a way to cure your sickness, but it may hurt you more, even take your life".

The woman propped herself up and to his surprise, nodded.

"I have been ill for some time, and I either want to die to have it end, or find a way to get better. I will take whatever it is. Death stares me in the face, and awaits my arrival, but I do not wish to die yet if there is a chance to recover from this".

The vampire smiled, but was careful not to crack a toothy smile. He could not have her seeing his fangs. He turned to the healer and walked to her desk of potions and tubes. The healer gestured for him to cut his arm, and drip his blood into a small, wooden bowl. He did so, and she added some water and honey to it. They needed to disguise the blood, the woman would not be able to taste it.

Constantine returned to the misty green eyed woman, and gave her the cup of 'medicine' before his healer hovered her hands over her chest. She could now take a breath without coughing or heaving. Her lungs felt much better, and she stared at the strange mixture in the cup before drinking all of it and setting the cup down. He picked her back up again, before taking her to a guest bedroom. The woman's eyes widened as she spotted the suits of armor in the hall, the Belustrade crest on banners and shields on the wall.

"My! You are, Lord Belustrade! My lord, I cannot stay here".

The vampire frowned at the lady before opening the bedroom door.

"And why not? You are here because I would not let you lie on the dirty ground, and possibly be attacked by vicious ruffians".

Now she frowned. "Because I am no noble. I am just a sickly woman who is surprised that I even lived this long. The amount of times I have nearly died. I'm Sofia by the way".

Constantine placed her on the bed and a small smile graced his mouth, as he took her hand, shook it and then kissed it. Sofia grinned at him, before her cheeks darkened a shade of muted pink.

"I am Constantine, and as for not being a noble, that simply does not matter. If it did, surely I wouldn't have bothered to bring you here? My people matter to me, they are not peasants to do my bidding. They are my charges, and if I do not care for them, what kind of man does that make me? Certainly not worthy of being a lord, that I can say. And do forgive me, Sofia. My manners seemed to eluded me. You are welcome to stay here. You need to be well again before you leave".

Sofia smiled and tucked herself under the thick duvet.

"Thank you. You do not seem pompous, or stuffy, if you will forgive me for saying that. It wasn't my personal opinion".

He laughed. "Do the people see me as those things?"

She laughed with him.

"Yes, They thought your absence a few years back was due to you not wanting to be near the 'commoners' like them".

The vampire's laughter subsided.

"That is not true. I, I was ill, a hunting injury".

He disliked lying, especially to someone who seemingly now trusted him.

"Oh, well, I am glad to see that you are well now. Is there a washroom nearby? I'd like to wash up before I go to bed".

Constantine nodded before standing up and walking to the chamber door.

"The door to your right leads to a washroom. I will have the servants bring you some hot water and also clean your clothes".

Sofia looked at her dress and it had splatters of blood all over it. She groaned in horror and embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry about that. Possibly spitting blood over a man I have just met isn't something I have heard a man say that he likes in a woman".

He waved her off, before calling for some servants to boil water and bring soap for her bath.

"It's quite alright my lady. I shall leave you to rest. Sleep well, Sofia".

Sofia covered her mouth as a yawn came out of it.

"Goodnight my lord".

* * *

A month later, Sofia was well enough to leave Belustrade castle, and Constantine admitted that he would miss her. Any topic, from mathematics, to literature, to science Sofia seemed to love. She lapped up information and had a pile of books stacked up to read in the vast collection of works that he had amassed. She marveled at the paintings in the main hall, and confessed to him that she had always wished to be an artist, but that people laughed when she told them that. They told her that a woman should not be an artist and that no one would enjoy her work. Constantine however told her that she should do what she wishes to, and not what others want her to do. She should not give in to typical society/gender stereotypes. When he had said that she could paint the gardens if she wished to, she jumped at the chance and ran down the stairs to the door that led to the garden. Sofia enjoyed her life, lived it to the fullest, but she also enriched his life too. She gave him a sense of worth, and also longing when she left. He didn't realise how much he would miss her company, her silvery voice until she had gone.

One day, when walking around the grounds of his castle, Constantine heard a voice saying his name. It was Sofia's voice and now he thought he had lost his mind. But the voice grew louder, and more insistent. He walked to the huge main gate and gasped when he saw a soaked Sofia sobbing on the ground. He shouted to the gate guard who had been asleep and so didn't hear her, and he opened the gate, before Sofia flung herself into the vampire's arms. Her legs gave out, so he picked her up bridal style and quickly strode into the castle.

He stopped outside the same room as she had been staying before, leaving the room and getting some female servants to undress her and bathe her, to warm her up. After that she was given some rags and soup. All she did was sneeze, and it wouldn't stop, and she felt achy. Her head hurt and she didn't want to move at all. Constantine reentered her room and his brows knitted.

She was ill, again. She did say was sickly though...

The vampire lord walked to her and felt her forehead. She had a fever, and she was sweating.

"Oh Sofia. You are run down again. Do you wish to sleep?"

Sofia shook her head before regretting it.

"No. Every time I close my eyes, my head hurts even more. I think I have the flu. Please be careful, I don't want you or the servants catching it".

Constantine shook his head.

"I will not catch it, I assure you".

Sofia pouted and folded her arms.

"How can you be so sure? The flu is very contagious, and you are breathing in the same air that I am, and that air will be filled with my germs".

The vampire panicked. Should he tell her? Could he even open his mouth to tell her? The could and should wrestled on his tongue, and he began tapping his foot on the wooden floor in frustration. Her quiet voice brought his mind back to her.

"Are you okay? You aren't feeling poorly already are you?"

The vampire lord could feel the urge to shout that he was a vampire boiling inside him. The consequences could cost him dearly. She would run, he knew she would. As far as she knew, probably from tales of old, vampires were merciless killers, predators. He could bleed her for all she knew. He wouldn't, but she wouldn't see it that way.

He bit his tongue before deciding to tell her his dark secret.

"Sofia. I will not get sick because, I am a vampire. I was turned two years ago. That was why I disappeared, not for the reason I told you before. I am sorry for lying to you, but I was afraid that you would think me a monster and run. Please listen, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have. But I do not want too, you have to believe me". Constantine internally cursed at how fragile and pathetic he sounded right now.

Sofia had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Come here. Let me see".

The vampire was confused but he did as he was asked, stopping at the foot of her bed, and showing her his fangs. She sat up, on her knees, ignoring the pounding in her head. She put her arms around his neck and brought his head down to her neck. He froze and tried to restrain her.

"Sofia, do not be so reckless with your life. I will not hurt you, but never forget that the vampire inside me may one day want to, and I may not be able to stop it".

And with that, he left her room and she lay back down, upset with herself for being weak and foolish.

* * *

Days, weeks went by and Sofia's condition had not improved. Now she couldn't open her eyes, as the light hurt them and her head. She had to have the curtains drawn which she hated, as now she couldn't look at the lovely view of the garden she had from her window. Constantine had spoken with his healer again, and she suggested that Sofia needed blood, and only that. It was the only way for her body to fully recover, and his blood would ensure that she did not get ill as easily, and if she did, she would not suffer nearly as much. But the healer warned that too much and she may turn. He loathed the idea of her swallowing his blood, but he wished to save her, and so he would have to deal with it.

The walk to her room was a horrible one, she would have to drink from either his wrist or a goblet. Would she hurl it back up? He barely stopped a growl before he opened her door, and found her, sitting on the edge the bed, with her head in her hands. He decided not to talk, for he had no idea what to say. He simply walked to her and undid the wrist buttons of his jacket. He lifted her chin with a hand and put his wrist to her mouth. He cut a clean, thin line down it and the blood started to pool at the top.

"Sofia, my blood is the only chance you have to survive. Drink, please".

Sofia surprised him, as magic swirled around her, and she chanted a spell. He had no idea that she was a witch, he had never seen or heard her utter a spell. Then again, the roses in his garden seemed to grow awfully fast that season. Due to her magic, he thought with a smile.

Sofia took a breath before closing her mouth over the cut. Constantine felt her mana flow through him, and all he could do was look at her. She wasn't disgusted, she took to drinking blood far too readily though. Her tongue and mouth on his wrist made him eyeball her. His stomach knotted and he took his wrist away before she fell forward and against his shoulder. He could feel her heartbeat, and it was like a war drum, it was so fast that he thought something was wrong. He looked at her and she smiled lazily, before falling asleep against his shoulder.

He lay her down and felt her forehead again. Her fever was going down, much to his relief. He left her to sleep, before retiring himself, as the sun was starting to rise.


	5. Til' Death Do Us Part

*This is the second and last part of back story on Aline's parents*

Til' Death Do Us Part

Sofia decided to stay at the castle for a while longer. She felt better than she had in years. She had energy, but she had lost weight due to not eating well. Constantine worried about her, since he had met her, she had lost her small hourglass figure. That made him double his cooking staff and give her a variety of food that eventually, her appetite allowed her to eat. Before long, her figure was back, and the vampire found himself gawping at her whilst she danced in the garden at midnight.

She invited him out to slow dance with her, and he gladly accepted. What had come over her, she did not know, but she wanted to embrace being healthy and thank Constantine over and over, or until he shushed her. Dancing did not come naturally to him, and she felt that by how stiff his body was. She laughed and he groaned.

"I am not going to hurt you, you know. Relax".

He couldn't, he had to stoop a little because she was slightly smaller than him, and having his head by her neck wasn't helping things. It wasn't that he wanted to bite her, he wanted to kiss her. But he did not want to be slapped, or see her angry, so he just danced. Having Sofia's breath on his throat didn't help either. The sooner this was over, the better.

Sofia had lost herself and started to twirl, but Constantine took his hands away and shook his head, looking to his clock tower.

"I have to go, I have a meeting with some fellows. It will get cold soon Sofia".

She looked down and walked past him. He felt guilty and knew he had hurt her feelings. He focused his mind on the meeting with several fellow vampires, and walked to the main room.

* * *

During the meeting, Sofia couldn't rest, so she got up and took a stroll to the library. She had to go past a small door of main hall and that was open a little. Her intrigue kicked in and she peeked in, covering her mouth when a scream threatened to come out.

She saw Constantine drinking from a goblet, and blood ran down both sides of his mouth. Sofia didn't know why she was frightened, what did she expect? Someone dead on the table, whilst the four vampires bit them? They were vampires, they drank blood, yet seeing Constantine do it frightened her immensely. She walked back to her room quickly, and got under the covers of her bed. She couldn't stop shaking though, and when she blinked, all she could see was scarlet blood. It disturbed her, and she forced herself to shut her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, which by now was after midnight, Constantine checked up on Sofia, who was fast asleep. He knew she had seen him drinking, but what she didn't know was that he had been drinking alcohol too. The intoxicated part of him wanted to hold her and apologise over and over again. He would repulse her, reeking of blood and alcohol. He decided on stroking his hand through her hair, but she didn't respond so he upped the ante, leaned down and kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes, widened them and crawled under her sheets, with bright red cheeks. He heard her giggle though and he started to laugh with her. He whispered goodnight and left her room.

* * *

Time passed, and Sofia grew less afraid of Constantine, in fact she had realised that slowly but surely, she was giving him her heart. But what would a vampire do with her heart? She did wonder about just telling him, since he seemingly did not know that she was giving her heart and almost all of her to him.

But how does one who is dead feel anything?

The many times they had spoken, now over a year, any hope she had of him stepping up and saying that he cared were dashed. She wasn't the type to just blurt out that she cared, but she wasn't the shy type either. Constantine would either just nod, or perhaps answer with a few words. The castle now felt alien to her, as if she didn't belong, wasn't worthy to an extent.

He had told her of his life, previous wives, the fact that he was infertile, that because of that, his Father hated him. Sofia was sympathetic but knew that kind words and saying sorry would not change anything. She could see that it pained him to mention his past, but he did open up to her, and he wondered why he did.

Whilst not a quiet person, Constantine was not brash or loud either. He kept secrets a secret, but with Sofia, everything came out of his mouth like a deluge. She just listened, not judging him, nothing. He sat in his bedchamber, staring at a box in front of him. He knew what he wanted for his future, all he needed to do was pick up that box, and give it to the woman who nearly had his lifeless heart beating again, and filled him with an all too familiar warmth that had him staying away for her safety.

With great effort, he picked up the box, and marched off to find Sofia.

* * *

He found her in the pantry, and hid the box in the inner pocket of his jacket before descending the stairs. It was her birthday, but there was more than that reason why the vampire was sweating, and wanting to give her a gift. Someone who meant the world to him would receive something that meant the world to him tonight.

Constantine took a deep breath, and grunted quietly to get her attention.

"Oh, good afternoon my lord. I was just baking, although cook said that I should let her do it. Are you well?"

The vampire lord waved off the cook gracefully and she bowed to him before walking away. Sofia wiped her hands against an apron, before taking his extended hand. She felt his clammy palm and began to worry. Before he took her into the garden, she yanked him back towards her.

"Won't you burn? The sun hasn't fully set yet".

He mulled over his answer before flashing his sharp white teeth in a wide smile.

"Right now, I do not care if I do. All that matters is you, my lady".

Sofia sat down on a bench and began to blush.

"Sofia. I must apologise for my behavior. I felt it better to be detached then attached to you. But I cannot and will not do that ever again. My lady, you have awoken something in me. I felt the need to protect you from the moment I saw you but lately, for a while, I feel the need to adore you. To love you, which I never thought I would feel again. But I know how it feels, and I now realise that I don't need a heart to know how it feels. Please, if you want to leave, or dismiss me, then do so, and I will not pursue you. I understand that the idea of a cold blooded man loving you may be overwhelming".

Constantine then paced, and Sofia processed this.

If he loved her, then why stay away? If she were terrified, then she would have fled. Him staying away was plain stupid in her opinion. But, she felt something. The tingling in her gut, the giddy feeling when they spoke, feeling as light as a feather when they accidentally touched. One look at his face, and his expression was pleading with her for an answer.

The vampire could not give her a child, but would she even want one? At least if they did lay together then she wouldn't become a Mother. And his blood meant that she would have a longer period of time to be with him. But he would still see her age, her skin wrinkle, her hair grey, her body sag. Would he still find her alluring? She couldn't be sure, but she knew what her reply would be to the desperate plea of Constantine.

She stood up and brought him close to her, linking their hands and managing to avoid his claws.

"Constantine. You rescued me, gave me a home, and never caged me. You kept to your word, are honest, gentle and attentive. You have a sense of humor, and you infuriate me at times. So, you are my perfect match".

Both laughed after that. She continued.

"If you will have me, then I wish to be beside you, and there for you always. I will treasure the years we have together. And please do not worry about children. I do not want any. I love you, Constantine Belustrade".

Constantine took back his hands reached into his jacket pocket and Sofia's eyes were huge.

There, in front of her, was the Lord Of France, on one knee, with a red velvet box that contained the most wonderful silver ring. It had a small sapphire in the middle, and tiny diamonds around it.

"This was my Mother's, and I know that she would wish me to give it to someone whom I want to spend eternity with. Sofia Verdamme, will you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Sofia knelt down, no longer caring about her messy appearance and threw her arms around his neck. After happy tears fell for a while, Constantine took her left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. She stared at it, and felt like a proverbial princess, albeit with a bloody Prince Charming, but a wonderful one at that.

She went to kiss him, but he looked unhappy.

"Ah, okay. You wish to wait until the wedding? That's fine, I just don't even know how to kiss. Can I kiss your cheek? Please?"

Sofia's tone of voice became playful and childish. He smirked and nodded at her, before lips that felt like the finest silk on his skin kissed his cheek. Then he got an ache to kiss her, not to wait. The desire she stirred within him threatened to get the better of him, so to rid some of it, he kissed her forehead and cheek. The sigh he got in return made his hold on her tighten.

He needed her like a man dying of thirst needed water.

* * *

The wedding had been meticulously planned for a year. Every detail was drawn, written about, and finalized.

Sofia would be wearing a dress made of silk. It's virgin white would signify that she was indeed a virgin bride. The dress was cut just below her collarbone, and ended at her above her feet. It was kept plain, despite it's designer wanting to thread precious gems and beads throughout all of it, and have a train that went on for miles, if he had his way. But after some coaxing, the designer agreed to keep it plain.

* * *

On the night, Sofia's nerves would not fade. She couldn't walk straight, she felt too dizzy. As her red locks were brushed and curled, she could not understand why she felt so scared. Perhaps the concept of Constantine helping her to 'blossom' was what had her panicking. She was helped up by dressed up servants, who looked very smart in their formal wear. Her feet had delicate white flats put on them before she was given a thin silver chain to wear around her neck. It had a small, silver winged lion on it, whose eyes were rubies. She adored it and it helped her to refocus as she walked to the carriage outside, that would take her to a Parisian garden that she had wished to visit for years. But she wasn't rich enough to be allowed in to see it's splendor. Tonight, she would be married in it, which had her full to bursting with excitement.

Constantine stood, in a formal wear, a blue jacket, that bore the crest of his family on his back. It was a silver, winged lion, with red eyes. And he wore simple, dress blue pants. Sofia arrived and his face said it all when he saw her.

He was looking at an angel, which was ironic considering vampires were seen as created by the Devil. His pupils dilated as he took in the celestial being in front of him, and he felt like her unworthy supplicant. He would eat the dirt beneath her if she ordered him too. She wouldn't, but his love for her was undeniably powerful. She consumed him, but he willingly let her.

The priest obviously did not know that Constantine was a vampire, if he did, then the marriage would never have happened, at least not with him. Constantine's vows were to be read first, and he had memorised them, no need to read them from the parchment he wrote them on months ago.

"My lady Sofia. You are my heart, my soul, my mind, my very being. Everything about you captivates me. Your gentle voice, your sweet laughter, your vitality, your courage, your strength, and beauty are what drew and continue to draw me to you. I want to spend every moment with you, lest you tire of my presence, which I hope never happens. Everything I have, everything I am is yours, my white rose".

Sofia was silently sobbing after that. To hear such words from a man who could be harsh and uncaring had her crying happy tears. Even the priest was almost crying. He then asked Sofia for her vows and she had memorized hers too.

"Constantine. My life was going nowhere, I was on a path, but aimlessly walking, without a purpose. You gave me a purpose, a drive, a will to walk on, hand in hand with you. You joined me and we walked together, and we continue too, Without you, I am nothing but a husk, devoid of anything. With you, I feel the wind through my hair, the sun bathing me in it's warm embrace, the softness of petals under my fingertips. Before you, I felt nothing. I have you to thank for my confidence and you to thank for loving me for me. You do not know how happy you make me, and will continue to make me. That I am sure of".

Constantine wanted to smile a broad smile, but then his fangs would be seen, so he kept his mouth a closed smile. He could see her trembling and silently asked her, with a look if she was okay. She was okay, but she now felt, uncomfortable. Her body felt like it was heating up, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

The priest pronounced them man and wife, and all of the servants cheered and congratulated them before they and the priest left the newlyweds to kiss. Sofia just closed her eyes and stayed, rooted to the ground. Constantine chuckled before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up, and she squealed before he put his lips against hers.

Sofia flinched at how cold his lips were, and her mouth wasn't doing what she thought it was supposed to do. He stopped, and kissed her methodically, his lips asking hers to follow what he was doing. Hers did, and she felt joy and elation, so she kissed him with an open mouth. He took that as an invitation, and her eyes flew open when he put the tip of his tongue against hers. He stopped and opened his eyes, to see her, as red as a tomato. He removed his tongue from hers and cooed down her neck, before she moved his head back to hers, and let his tongue stroke hers. She moved with him and she was getting hotter, so hot she thought she would combust right this instant.

Constantine took her hand, and led her back into the carriage that brought her here. Whilst on the journey back to their castle, he playfully nipped her neck, but knew he had to be careful, lest he bite her. She made a noise akin to something she had heard one night coming from around the back of the same tavern she came out of the night Constantine had saved her, and she bit her lip. He enjoyed that and kissed her collarbone and neck, whilst she continued to make little noises which spurred him on.

* * *

When they arrived, the castle was empty, all the staff had left, and Sofia knew why. She grew stiff in his arms and he knew why. He sat her down on a dining room chair and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you frightened of me?"

Sofia vehemently shook her head.

"No, never. It's just, I thought my body would be, I don't know, crying out for yours. But it's just doing what it usually does, nothing".

He sighed and shook his head.

"One, it is doing something. Your hands were warm, your body was too, and tonight was cool, so it wasn't the weather having an affect on you. The noises you made were an indication that your body enjoyed what I was doing. You didn't seem to dislike any of it. And two. I was not planning on pouncing and having my way with you. I wish for this to be perfect for you. Only if you want to do anything, shall we. If not, then that is fine. I will never obligate you to do anything if you do not wish too".

Sofia shifted and rubbed her thighs together.

"My body is reacting now. Enough chat, I want this, I assure you".

Constantine smirked at her tone and picked her up again before taking her to his room.

* * *

That night, and every day for a week did he ease her slowly into the art that was lovemaking. Instead of just getting it over and done with, he pleasured her and showed her that there were many ways to experience pleasure without rushing straight into finishing and falling asleep. Every time she said his name, he would say hers, every time she moaned or sighed, molten heat would course through him and he'd move faster for a time, making those noises become louder and more frequent. They barely left his room, only if they needed to, would they.

Sofia couldn't have been happier. Constantine has been gentle, until her body wanted more. She drank more of his blood, only tiny amounts, but she found that he loved it. She asked him to cut her, which he strongly advised against, but did so, and he lapped up her blood like a cat would a bowl of cream. She tasted sweet, but with a kick of spice. He smirked at that. She was indeed sweet, but she could be spicy too. His fangs and claws grazing her body drove her crazy, and into a frenzied state where she no longer recognized herself.

But the pair were enamored, and becoming one was and loving one another was all they knew now. The outside world did not matter.

* * *

Six years later, at thirty years old, Sofia longed, for a baby. She never thought she would want one, but now her body clock was fired up. Constantine knew this and felt terrible. But Sofia had been reading up on some of his healer's books. And she had come across a spell that may just give her, and him, a child. The spell would animate his seed, only for a few hours, but they would try and conceive during that time. He agreed to let her use the spell, which she did multiple times over the course of a week.

* * *

After a month, Sofia got up, and threw, what she was sure was the contents of her stomach up from days ago up several times, before Constantine wrapped his arms around her, making her feel slightly better.

A visit to the healer confirmed that was was indeed pregnant, and if she wasn't vomiting, she would have jumped up and down repeatedly. The vampire lord's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when he heard the confirmation that he would become a Father. He internally swore at his Father for picking on him in the past, then apologised afterwards. Sofia would have to be monitored twenty-four-seven if the baby were to survive.

* * *

After eight and a half months, most of which, Sofia had horrendous nausea, heartburn, back pain and breast pain, her labor had started, and at seven in the morning too. Constantine stayed up, and closed her room's curtains so he would not burn to death in front of his panting wife.

Sofia gripped his hand, his knuckles turned purple from her effort. She howled in agony, and the vampire hated that. He folded up some cloth and put it in her mouth to bite down on as she pushed. The contractions were happening every few minutes now, and she was drenched in perspiration, and felt like the ugliest woman in the world right now. Her baby pushed against her hips, and she screamed before the pain vanished, blood splashed over the bed sheets and she heard the wail of her child.

Constantine was crying, something he had not done since his first wife had been told to leave the castle. The midwife, and healer looked over the child, before checking it's gender. It was a girl, their little auburn haired, grass green eyed miracle. Sofia let him hold their daughter first, who was bundled up in fresh white towels. She was tiny, her little hands and little feet fascinated him, and when she gripped a finger of his, he sobbed and held her to his shoulder.

He passed the baby to his wife, who undid her blouse and put their little girl's mouth to a nipple. The baby just looked at it, and Sofia couldn't help but chuckle. She was checked over, cleaned, and the sheets and her clothes changed before she lay back down.

"Oh my, look at her. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, aside from you my dear. She's ours, we created that little darling".

Sofia smiled and drew him in close, so he could lean his head next to hers and their daughters.

"I want to call her Aline. How does that sound?"

Constantine nodded, before little Aline finally latched on to her Mother's nipple and she suckled. Sofia moved her mouth away and checked to see if any milk was coming out. It was and she sighed before setting Aline back where she was. She looked to her husband and smiled and he beamed back.

He'd finally become a Father, and he vowed to dote on Aline, and be there for every event of her life. And to dote on Sofia, whom he was infinitely proud of.

* * *

Aline grew up a confident, if slightly silly child. She would end up falling over a lot, scraping her knees and hands often. She would cry and Mother and Father would kiss it better. The moment she could toddle frightened both Constantine and Sofia no end, as she would be there one second, gone the next and the panic would hit fever pitch as everyone looked for her.

* * *

In her teens Aline proved to be an intellectual young woman. Like both her parents, she loved to learn, enjoying every subject. She was a visual learner, and had an excellent memory. She avoided any male attention, much preferring books to flirting. That had Constantine happy, since it meant he didn't have to fend off suitors for his daughter's hand.

* * *

In her adult years, she discovered that she was fairly strong, and had a quarter vampire blood, and the rest was witch blood inside her. She could read spells, create small bursts of energy, which included fire and lightning. She was fast and flexible, almost as agile as a cat too.

* * *

At one hundred and thirty one years old, her Mother suddenly died. She was old, but to have her die suddenly had Aline screeching in despair. Constantine hadn't been there when it happened, so when he returned and found out, he broke down. He and his daughter struggled for months to come to terms with Sofia's death. He should have been there. He was her husband for god's sake! He should have been there, holding her hand and telling her that he would never forget her. He fell apart at the seams, and Aline was left to pick up the pieces.

* * *

After two years, Constantine begged Aline to leave the castle. He could no longer bear to live without Sofia, even if it meant that he was being selfish to his own child. Aline understandably did not wish to leave him, but he shouted at her to go. Pack her things and leave, before he threw her out himself. Aline did as she as asked, with a heavy heart. She regretted leaving, she felt she was letting her Father down, and she didn't mind if he needed to lean on her, but he wasn't the type who did that. He was stubborn, and now ruthless. But that wasn't him talking, it was the grief and she knew that. That was the only comfort she could take.

* * *

After fleeing to Castlevania City, and hearing that Constantine had been murdered, Aline cried herself to sleep for weeks. She lost weight due to neglecting herself, she lost her job as a waitress and she almost ended up overdosing on painkillers.

But she pulled herself back together, and out from the gutter. Her Father, nor Mother would want her moping around, feeling sorry for herself. She vowed to kill whomever took Constantine's life.

She would get stronger, both physically and mentally. She had no choice anymore. This was her calling, and she would listen.


	6. Dust Clouds

*There is a reason for me referring to Zobek's bodyguard as the 'man' now*

Dust Clouds

Aline woke up, yawned and stretched before rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed. 7am, she dreaded that time, for that was the time that her alarm clock would beep it's continuous, monotonous sound that almost drove her to smash the damn thing. She walked into her bathroom and yawned again before taking a look at her reflection in the full length mirror.

Not one for wearing makeup in the past, nowadays, if she didn't, she would look a dead person that just got up and left it's grave. The bags under her eyes were as prominent as ever, her cheeks most days looked like she was sucking them in when she wasn't, and her skin was the dullest white she had ever seen it. One thing baffled her though. She slept well, ate fairly well, her face was getting slimmer but her body wasn't. How can you lose weight on your face but not anywhere else? Her chest was still the same size too.

Aline then took off her pajamas and looked at her body. She had in her opinion, an average figure. She wasn't generously proportioned, no wide hips or chest that looked like she had melons smuggled under her clothing. But she wasn't thin. Her body shape was hourglass, she wondered if you could get small hourglasses as that was her shape.

She sighed and decided to take a shower, before putting a little makeup on, then her clothing and weapons. She grabbed an apple and ate that as she left her apartment. The main reason for her getting up so early was because the monsters in the city would be rampant all day long. And Dracula could not go outside whilst the sun was up, so she had to take care of them. She was puzzled at why the man who always stood beside Zobek, like some obedient puppy, which she laughed at wasn't outside either.

Unless he was a vampire too? But he had armor on...

Aline finished her apple and threw the core into a nearby bin, before seeing a lone creature, just sitting there, staring at her. It's black eyes were scanning her, as if awaiting her drawing of weapons. It growled at her before turning to run. Aline's quick reflexes kicked in, and she unsheathed a short sword from her belt and throwing it at the creature, The weapon sliced straight through the back of it's head, and it convulsed before dying. Aline retrieved her blade before jumping a mile when the 'puppy' appeared from out of nowhere.

There went her vampire theory, unless he wore that armor because he was one and he didn't wish to become a pile of ashes on the road. At least it would have added a nice colour change to said road's monotone grey. Aline laughed out loud but realised that it was unlikely that he would laugh with her if she told him her thoughts, so she stifled her laugh and tried to look serious.

"Are you just going to stand there or say something?"

The man said nothing, but his body language said many things. His normal straight backed stance was slightly hunched, as if he were in pain or tired. Both would have made sense to her. His hands seemed restless, constantly moving, as if he were anxious. Perhaps distressed? Aline now worried.

The man eventually spoke up.

"It's Dracula. He recently returned from the battle with the second acolyte. He is seriously injured and will need some time to fully heal. Zobek instructed me to find you and use your Father's medallion. He mentioned it can amplify strength, healing time would be reduced dramatically".

Aline groaned. "Okay, I will help Dracula. But why does Zobek need it? He needed it before Dracula got hurt. Is he injured? Anyway, never mind that. Let's get to the prince. I am pretty sure that bed rest and a hot water bottle will only wind him up".

* * *

The pair entered a portal and the sight when they arrived was horrific. Dracula was bleeding, his blood was all over the floor, and Aline was glad that she had decided to wear her mouth mask today as the smell was like an iron forge, heavy and sickening. The young woman had no idea how to use the medallion, she just held it in one hand and the other was on the prince's shoulder.

"The acolyte had used an ancient spell that was banned for years because of it's power. Your wounds are not healing, nor will they unless I can figure out what to do. I have never practiced healing magic before, but I will give it a try".

Dracula was fighting to keep the scowl on his face, but he was blacking out rapidly. Any want to shout at her failed, it couldn't even get past his tongue.

Aline channeled her energy and fused it with the dragon's and the medallion's. She knitted his skin back together and rid the black magic she felt had been put upon him. The spell was a hex, and she surprised herself by being able to reverse it. Dracula stood up, his rust coloured eyes now began to lighten in shade, before they became the burning rubies that she had become accustomed too. He then strode off to the portal room, and within seconds, he was back with a dead creature. He threw it on the ground and it's howl hurt Aline's ears, before it was silenced. The prince slashed into it's neck with his long claws, before draining it of it's life blood. He then stood up, and walked away as if nothing had happened.

The young woman then decided to go back outside, before Zobek stopped her. She swore she saw his white eyes glint for a second when he spied the medallion.

"You are strong, Constantine would be proud. It truly was a shame that he was killed. Sorry, my dear, that was terrible of me to mention. Now you see why I needed you and the medallion. It's power is that which I have never seen before. I am sure it strengthened your abilities. I require it to, hmm, how do I put this? I need it's power to assist myself, and an, acquaintance of mine".

Aline felt something was amiss so she jumped back and pointed both of her guns at Zobek, who merely put his hands up in surrender. His bodyguard appeared behind her but she would not back down.

"Two things. One, just who are you? I wasn't aware that you had powers?"

Zobek cackled, and knew she was getting frightened when she flinched ever so slightly.

"That would be telling me dear. And I believe you said _two_ things".

"Who is this 'acquaintance'? Something feels wrong here. Does your bodyguard know about this? Or is he in the dark?"

Zobek did not answer her question, he just threw his cigarette down, stood on it, and lunged at the young woman. The bald headed man managed to snap the chain around her neck, before grabbing the medallion. He then grabbed the broken Vampire Killer in his other hand. Aline was flung aside by the bodyguard who charged Zobek, his sword brandished. His target laughed and vanished in a haze of grey smoke before he could be killed.

Aline winced as she stood and lent against the wall. She threw invisible daggers and silently cursed this man for tossing her aside like she weighed nothing. Then again, if he hadn't have done that, she would have died.

Dracula walked into the room, and noted a scene of damage and destruction. He looked to Aline and she nodded to indicate that, apart from feeling sore and ruffled, she was fine. He then looked to the bodyguard who walked to the pillar where the Vampire Killer used to be.

"The Vampire Killer was broken, two pieces were missing".

The prince thought only one piece was missing.

"How do you know that?"

The man looked at him before looking at the floor.

"I created two swords that contained the weapon's fragments. They are called Crissaegrim's. One I have here, the other is".

Aline's gasp stopped him talking, and her eyes looked at his sword.

The pummel...it was him! He was the one who murdered Constantine!

The shock had her eyes tearing up. Dracula then looked to the man's sword and he made the connection she had.

Aline could barely speak, her voice was cracking due to the tears that were flowing freely down her face. She ripped off her mouth mask and threw it on the floor.

"Why? For fuck's sake, WHY? What did he do to you you, hm?"

The man then knew he had to reveal who he was, if she was to understand why he did what he did. He took off his helmet and Dracula had to take a double take. He blinked before reality hit him.

His son, the man whom he thought he had killed, many centuries ago, was standing in front of him, and looked very different.

Alucard, the bounty hunter. Revered by some, feared by many.

Aline's sobs were now so loud that Alucard struggled not to cover his ears. Guilt smacked him, winding him, and he almost fell backwards, if not for his Father stopping him.

"You bastard".

Dracula hissed at her, prompting her to hiss back.

"That is my son you are talking too. I am sure that he has an explanation as to why he killed your Father".

Aline wiped her face with a sleeve before sniffling.

"How would you feel if I ripped out your son's throat?"

The dragon walked to her, his claws mere inches away from her throat. Alucard grabbed his Father and shook his head.

"Then I'd rip your throat out".

"Father. Aline needs time to process this and I need to tell her why I killed Constantine. You are not helping matters. I can handle this".

The prince sighed, but knew from fighting with him that Alucard was strong. He walked away from the now deathly quiet room.

Alucard stayed where he was, not wanting to provoke Aline's wrath. She would have no chance against him were they to fight, but he would refuse to if she tried to attack him.

Aline curled up in a ball, her head between her knees. She could not bear this. Alucard must pay for what he had done, but wasn't that his job? To kill vampires? Many of those vampires may have had families too, so what made her any different?

"I, I don't know what to say anymore. I can't breathe. Why am I so weak?"

She was having a panic attack, and had never felt more stressed in her life. Alucard felt terrible. It wasn't her fault that her Father had become a danger to himself, and others, and that was why he needed to die. It wasn't her fault that a once powerful lord was now on his knees in front of the bounty hunter, begging for him to end his life.

"Your Father had lost his mind. He knew this, so when I arrived in Paris, I stopped him from hurting anyone else, or himself".

Aline looked up, managing to form a sentence but she stuttered and it saddened him.

"End...ed? I, I thought you kill...killed him?"

Alucard moved closer slowly, until his tall shadow loomed over her.

"He isn't dead. The Crissaegrim put him to sleep. If I pull out the sword, he will awaken".

Aline had a small smile on her face, before she sat up and slapped Alucard hard. She then slapped him again and again until she slumped down and put her head in her hands.

Alucard decided that she needed some time alone. Her last words made him smile though.

"I will rip out your throat, mark my words, Alucard".

She tried to sound tough, determined, but by now, her voice was reduced to a squeak. She regained her composure, but chose to sit there, in silence, like a petulant child.

What would her Father think of that sight? What we would he say if he saw her like that?


	7. It's A Small World

It's A Small World

After days of not seeing Aline, Alucard would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. They had lost the Vampire Killer, Constantine's medallion, and she had lost her faith. He spied her walking back to her apartment one night. He shouldn't have been watching her, but after what he had done, he felt an obligation to.

All of the days that he watched her fighting, she was miserable, and would often limp home with a sour expression on her face. Then she would be out again, despite her injuries giving her pain, despite her inner pain she would keep on going.

One afternoon though, she looked like she would collapse, and the vampire could not stand to see that. He rushed over and helped her inside her apartment, much to her annoyance. He sat her down and his acute sense of smell picked up that she was bleeding. She moved away from him before folding her arms.

"What? Planning on making me 'sleep' now? Thanks for the help but please go. I feel nauseous and I don't need an audience if I do vomit".

Alucard answered, matter-of-factly.

"You are bleeding. I was concerned. And no, I do not plan on hurting you".

The glare she gave him would have made any other man run a mile, but he then realised why she felt sick and was bleeding.

"Ah. Hot water may help".

Aline's eyes widened.

"Are we really having this conversation?! Anyway, ahem. Any leads of Zobek?"

"Sadly no. But, if he is working with the third acolyte, then we need to act quickly".

She snickered and he wondered why.

"You can sit down you know. I won't hurt you, yet".

Now he smirked.

"Yes, because slapping me isn't hurting me, is it?"

She laughed.

"I suppose you're right. So Alucard...er, Alucard?"

He had passed out on the couch and she couldn't help but smile. That was adorable, in a cliched way, but it was. She stood and decided to take some painkillers before taking a nap.

In the evening, she woke up and tiptoed over to the sleeping vampire, before putting her hand around his throat. He shot up and his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Trying to kill me in my sleep? No valor in that. At least wake me before you plan on murdering me".

Aline's tone was sardonic.

"But that would kill the surprise aspect. And when I slapped you, I bet you barely felt it. But, if we do ever fight, I will make sure that I do possess valor, and that I don't cheat by waiting until you are unarmed and helpless".

Alucard sat up, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I am never unarmed, and never helpless".

After her smirking at him for a good few minutes, he grunted and stood up.

"Feeling any better?"

Aline nodded. "Yes, although I hate taking painkillers".

The vampire noticed that her voice faltered slightly. She noticed him looking and cleared her throat.

"It just took me back to a time where I barely recognised myself and the way I had become. Right, lets go, ow. Sorry, I don't think I can hunt. The pain is coming back".

Alucard nodded.

"Stay here and focus on blocking it out, or focus on something else. Father will be out hunting anyway, so I will join him. I shall be back later".

Her head shot back at him.

"Back? Look, it's not that I dislike your company, but if someone is trying to kill you, don't you think you shouldn't visit them? That is like walking into a vampire or lycan den whilst bleeding. You are asking for trouble. You are lucky though, as I am in no mood to kill you".

Alucard smiled before opening her front door.

"Not tonight at least".

Aline found herself smiling. She sat on the couch with a cup of tea, before lounging languidly.

* * *

Alucard met up with Dracula, and he picked up on his son's strangely jolly mood.

"Ah, I get it. Aline forgave you and now you are elated".

His son looked at him before looking away.

"Not at all. In fact she still wishes to kill me, she just isn't in the mood too".

Dracula sneered.

"I'd hate to see her in the mood too then. She would be like us, deadly and vicious".

After some time of not speaking, and between bouts of killing creatures, their ear splitting cries echoing out around the city, which drew more of them to the two vampires, Dracula started talking again, much to Alucard's dismay.

"I have never seen you smile, you do when you mention Aline. Does that mean that I will have a step daughter?" He teased and his son growled.

"Father, this isn't the time for jokes, we need to battle, not small talk".

Dracula feigned upset before butchering any creature that chose to get in his way, even if they didn't they were going to die brutally. He knew no other way to kill them. Alucard on the other hand was like water, graceful, almost serene when he fought. He didn't make a mess of marrow, skin and bones when he killed things. He would just put his sword through their chests, and repeat that, no mess.

This time however, Dracula sprayed blood everywhere, and it got all over his son's armor. Needless to say, Alucard was not best pleased. The dragon did wave his arms in apology, but Alucard just walked off, one destination in mind.

* * *

It was 10pm, and Aline had finished watching a generic vampire film, which was so bad, it was good. A knock on her door reminded her that short shorts and a tank top wasn't the best thing to wear in front of someone you barely knew. She ran in her bedroom and put on her dressing gown, before answering the door.

Alucard was back, and holding his bloody chest plate, which meant he wore nothing on the upper half of his body. In the dim light of the hallway outside her door, Aline prayed that he couldn't see her cheeks, which were now burning a vivid magenta. She grabbed the plate, before the vampire just walked in, found her bathroom and shut the door.

Aline got some paper towels and soap, and scrubbed off the blood. The sound of the shower running was the only thing she could hear, but it did little to distract her from the fact that a now naked vampire was in her apartment. The silly childish part of her wanted to giggle, and act coyly. But the adult part just though, oh, whatever. Didn't they have showers in the castle though? She heard the water cease and thought.

Apparently not.

She had no male clothing for him to wear and his chest plate was still drying. Aline tossed him another towel, trying to aim without looking at him. He came out of the bathroom with the bottom half of his armor on, and the towel around his shoulders. Aline forced herself to look, not that it was a hard task to, but the inappropriate side of her was rubbing her hands together, with malicious intent, and the appropriate side had bailed, so she was now winging it.

"I hope you've fed. I don't drink blood, so there isn't any here".

Alucard wasn't fully listening, he changed her topic immediately.

"Shall we go and get your Father? He should wake within a few days of me pulling out the Crissaegrim".

Aline nodded once, fiddling with her hands.

"I suppose we should. But I thought he wanted to die, not sleep".

He sat down beside her.

"He did at first, but then I told of him of the Crissaegrim's power, he said that I should use it, and wake him when the world was the way it was when he a lord".

Aline laughed.

"The world is, a word I have been hearing a lot in recent years, screwed. He would not like the way it is now".

Alucard agreed.

"No, but he is needed, and a necessary part of the world's existence, and the fight for it".

She agreed. The atmosphere in the apartment became rather awkward, so Alucard brought up a random topic after looking around her living room.

"I noticed that you don't own much".

Aline looked at him and nodded.

"Having valuable possessions here is pointless. That is why I live in a hovel. It serves no other purpose then sleeping and eating. I would not sit in there and do nothing. I would rather go out, into the streets and help people, save their lives. And it isn't so people think I am some generic superhero, with a mask and hood on. I do it because it needs to be done. People here cannot save themselves, and if I did not bother, before Dracula and yourself came along, I doubt anyone else would".

She continued before he could say anything.

"When I left the castle, Father seemed to be coping with Mother's death. Clearly I was wrong".

"It wasn't your fault that he wasn't okay. He never blamed you, know that. I would not lie about something as sensitive as this".

Aline kept a small grin on her face.

"I know. I don't trust you, but I don't mistrust you, if that makes any sense".

The vampire chuckled.

"No, but I will nod, in case you get the urge to end my life".

She laughed before yawning and opening her bedroom door.

"I am off to get some sleep. Night".

Alucard stood, and before he left her apartment he said,

"Bonne nuit, Aline".

Aline grinned at that before shutting her door.

She could get used to him. She still wished to kill him, but for now, she wouldn't try.

*Bonne nuit means goodnight in French as Aline is half French*


	8. Into The Unknown

Into The Unknown

Aline and Alucard headed through a portal and back to Castle Belustrade. Aline couldn't help but comment when they got to her Father's coffin room.

"What kind of a daughter am I if I could not see through his calm facade? I never thought that he would ever be considered dangerous. I know that is rather ironic considering that he was a vampire, but still. I...I don't know what to say".

Alucard opened the coffin, and pulled out the Crissaegrim. She looked away, feeling sad.

"I, this doesn't feel real. Like I will wake up momentarily and this will have all been a dream".

Constantine woke up, faster than anticipated, and his thin hand grabbed at his chest before he struggled to sit up. His peridot eyes became darker, menacing as he stared up at the man who put him to sleep many moons ago. He sat up and lent against the side of his coffin, and looked around to see his daughter, who seemingly could not bear to look at him. She then did and her mouth dropped.

"Father! Look at you, as weak as a newborn kitten. You need some blood before you wilt".

Alucard left them to talk, going to get a creature for Constantine to eat. Aline felt numb, a cold shiver passed through her and the atmosphere became frosty.

Constantine's voice was hoarse but after coughing a few times, it sounded more like she was used to hearing it.

"I am no dream, daughter. It has been a long time".

"You heard me? I...this is confusing me. I want to believe that you are back, and real, but I fear that you are nothing more than a cruel illusion. Why did you resort to having yourself put to sleep? You could have broken down in front of me. You know better than anyone that I would never judge or laugh at you".

Constantine almost fell, so Aline ran towards him and took his arm around her shoulder.

"I was letting you down, my people down. I was no leader anymore, I crumbled under the weight of my own emotions. I never knew I could feel so much anguish after Sofia died. I made you leave as I could no longer keep up my indomitable spirit. I see now how grave a mistake that was. I should have stayed alive, to an extent".

Aline shook her head and frowned.

"You did what you thought was right. You should never feel obligated to do something you don't wish to just because of me. Yes I am your daughter, but I am your friend too, your crutch if you need it".

Alucard knocked lightly on the door and Aline struggled to keep her emotions in check. Her Father was skeletal, and she despised that. She would help him, and take note of any change in his behavior, any sudden change in his mood. Anything that happened, she vowed that he would know that she was there for him.

"Come in. I never thought I would be saying this, but thank you Alucard. I needed to rest, my weary bones and fragile mind. Now, I am determined that I will help in whatever is affecting the two of you".

Alucard put the creature in front of the lord's feet.

"I did not expect that, but thank you my lord. Here, this should help you get stronger".

Constantine took his arm from around his daughter's shoulder, and waved his hands.

"I am no lord anymore, but I do appreciate the sentiment. Now, Aline. I want you and Alucard to leave the room. I advise you to as I do not wish for you to see me feed".

Aline nodded and followed Alucard out of the room. Her facial expression changed in the following minutes, whilst Alucard just stood there, expressionless.

All the pair heard was squishing, crunching, snapping, and sloshing. Aline eyes widened, then closed, then she linked her hands and then clicked her knuckles. She was uncomfortable, it was painfully obvious to the vampire standing beside her.

Constantine opened the door, and the pair outside peeked in to see no blood anywhere, nor was there any on his clothing.

"Wow. Alucard, tell your Father that there is a civilized way of feeding".

She laughed and her Father smirked.

"Right then. Father, you know Alucard. We shall take you to his Father's castle".

Constantine looked to the younger male vampire.

"And who is your Father, Alucard?"

The white haired man walked a few steps forward before turning to reply.

"Dracula".

Constantine's eyes flashed a brighter green, before he followed his daughter down the main stairwell. When they went through the courtyard portal, red eyes met green as Dracula was standing there, mere inches away from Constantine.

Aline tapped Alucard on his shoulder and gave him a tender smile.

"Thank you".

He nodded and smiled back.

Dracula seemed annoyed, but why, none of them knew.

What had happened while they were gone?


	9. Virtuous One

Virtuous One

Dracula walked into the main hall and paced. He was pissed, and everyone knew it.

"Zobek's plans are to bring back the Devil, and with the medallion, and the help of the third acolyte, he will succeed".

Alucard stepped up, and put his hand on his Father's shoulder.

"Father, since when did you have a defeatist attitude? Just what happened?"

The prince sighed.

"I saw your Mother. But she is dead, so she couldn't possibly have been real. Someone is playing with my mind, and I resent that".

Aline and Constantine went to leave the room, before a deafening growl had them clasping their hands over their ears. Dracula was the one who had growled. He felt fearful, and that was something he didn't even think he was capable of feeling. He then snapped back to his usual ways and started destroying the room.

The desk, the windows, the statues, nothing was spared from his wrath. Alucard, Aline and her Father left the room, and shut the door securely. The three then sat in a small dining room.

"I apologise for my Father's behavior. In his mind, it is justified and I doubt he will tell anyone what is going on inside it".

Constantine seemed understanding. He too once trashed his castle in a fit of rage.

"Dracula simply needs to rid it from his system. Never cage a wild beast and expect it to just sit there. He clearly caged himself, a part of his mind and now, it is getting released. Aline, may I ask you something? Do not take this the wrong way".

Aline nodded.

"Do you still wish to kill Alucard?"

Again, she nodded. Both vampires sighed.

"Yes I do. Whilst you are here, and that is all well and good, he still took you away. He had the audacity to fight beside me, and listen to me say that I wish to kill your murderer. Yet he was the one who did it! I feel like tearing him apart, watch him bleed and make him pay".

Constantine's mouth dropped.

"I have not, and never will doubt you, daughter, but I doubt the severity of your words. Surely if you intended on killing Alucard, then you would have by now? I do not wish to exact revenge upon him, so why should you? To prove that you can and will kill him? Do that and the consequences will involve me fighting off Dracula, he would kill you for trying to take his son away, and I would kill him for trying to take you away".

The word she had spoken hit her like a tonne of bricks and she barely held back a scream.

"Oh god, when did I become so unpleasant and and wicked? Alucard, I apologise, and wish to, if I may, make amends. I will not harm you, I swear upon my family name, and the honor that we still have. I...I".

Alucard stood up, before walking to her and putting his arms around her.

"I forgive you, and I understand that you needed to let out your troubles. Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

She nodded coyly and he removed a glove before shaking her hand. Constantine looked rather smug, and wondered just what, if anything was going on between the two. He scarcely knew the man, but as far as he could tell, he wasn't going to antagonize her. So he sat back, but would watch, from a distance.

The loud bangs from the main hall ceased, and the white haired vampire stood up to check on his Father, but Constantine grimaced.

"I shall attend to him. See what mood he is in now. You two, play nice now".

He knew that would set Aline off, and it did. She put her head on the table and faked banging it, and Alucard just looked embarrassed. Constantine decided not to further badger the pair, and left the room quietly.

He cautiously opened the main hall door, to see Dracula sitting on the last remaining chair, that hadn't been pulverized.

"Dracula? And how are we doing now? Any progress achieved by breaking things? I am sure the owner would be most displeased".

Dracula flew at the younger vampire, and the pair nearly clashed.

"Shut up Constantine. You know nothing".

"But I do. You spoke of your dead wife, I have three dead wives. I do not claim to understand your circumstances, but I know what if feels like to have a part of you ripped away. To feel like your entire being is splitting, and falling apart. I ended up being put to sleep like a damned animal simply because I was too impuissant to understand or care about anyone other than myself. Do not let this affect you, or your judgement. If the Devil is to be brought back, then you won't be the only one with a problem, will you?"

The dragon backed down, before cursing multiple times.

"You could talk a hell bent suicidal person into not committing the act itself. You are far too intelligent for your own good. But, you are right. I am acting out of turn".

Dracula sat back down and left the fellow vampire to just stand there, and ponder what had happened.

Aline traipsed back and forth, several times before sitting down again.

"I could do with a drink. I have some back at my apartment".

Alucard tilted his head.

"A drink of what?"

Aline giggled.

"Rum, the strong kind. The kind that may put you in hospital if you drink too much. But you never know you have until it hits you a while later".

The white haired vampire shook his head.

"I'll pass. But, do not drink too much Aline. We need everyone to be able to fight, not get hopelessly drunk and make fools of themselves".

The young woman poked him and grinned.

"Killjoy. I know my limits, thank you very much. I have never been drunk, so never had a hangover. I can be restrained you know. My mouth just tends to get ahead to my rational brain, and then I review what I said, and most of the time, I regret it".

She poked him again and he shifted.

"Aline, you are acting like a child".

"Yes, but only for a bit. Let the staunch facade down for a while".

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head several times.

"We need dependable Aline, not naivete".

Aline waved her hands and pouted.

"Fine, fine. It's awfully quiet in the main hall. You don't suppose our Father's are in there, playing cards, smoking cigars and drinking scotch do you?"

Now Alucard allowed himself to grin.

"There is only one way to find out. After you, my lady".

Aline liked that, my lady. It sounded friendly, sincere. Maybe more? She did not know, and she would not assume. But she embraced the sincerity, just for a time.

It felt nice to be spoken to politely anyway.


	10. Rosa Aeternam

*I know Guido and Zobek speak Enochian in the part mentioned in the game, but I do not know of any way to write that, nor do I know the language itself*

Rosa Aeternam

Guido Szandor, the third acolyte stood in the basilica of Satan.

"Soon my lord, soon shall you return and cleanse this earth of heathens".

He bowed before walking away, to attend to other, more pressing matters. Zobek waited for him, and placed the two Crissaegrim's on an altar. Guido would be pleased.

* * *

Aline showed Constantine her apartment and he shook his head.

"It's rather drab, isn't it? And what is with this city? It lacks people, presence and vibrancy. It is more like a ghost town".

Aline sat in front of him, with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"The people were turned into cannibalistic monsters by Satan's daughter, Raisa Volkova. As for this apartment, it serves it's purpose. I eat here, sleep here, contemplate things here".

Her Father looked shocked.

"Well, at least you are looking after yourself. I did worry about you, after you left, you know. I hated myself for lashing out. I should never have shouted at you. I should count myself lucky, as a person who has never had to tell off their child. Do you contemplate your life?"

Aline frowned, and he knew that her reply would be negative.

"Death, more than anything. Father, I am one hundred and fifty six years old, with only a quarter vampire blood. How long do I have left? How long before I start looking decrepit? Before my joints creak and my bones ache? How old do I look to you, if you did not know me?"

Constantine studied her face.

"I'd say, thirty four/thirty five. And I wish I could quell your worry, but I do not know how much longer you have. As a Father, that kills me to say it".

"That is why I am trying to make a difference whilst I am here. I am no use dead, but what if I suddenly die? Then what?"

Constantine grimaced.

"I would mourn for you for all eternity, and I am sure Alucard would too".

"Never. Perhaps he would feel dejected for a short time, but that's it. We are mere acquaintances after all".

"That is rather harsh, sweetheart. I do sense more than that. But I will not push the matter".

Aline stood up, and her tone and body movements signalled awkwardness.

"As a Father, shouldn't you be concerned if anyone shows interest in me, especially men? Oh...erm. Did I just say that?"

She sat down and put her bright red face in her hands. Constantine gave her a knowing smile.

"See? More than acquaintances, that's for certain. And only if I feel that they will hurt you, or make you cry".

Aline took a few breaths before looking at him.

"The sun is setting. I think we should go with Dracula and Alucard, to find Zobek, the Crissaegrim's and the third acolyte".

Constantine nodded and they left for the castle.

* * *

When they arrived, a portal was already there, and Dracula and Alucard were standing beside it.

"We have located the third acolyte. He is in a basilica of Satan. We must act now if we are to stop his resurrection".

The white haired vampire's tone was restraining animosity.

Dracula said nothing, and ignored the three people in the room with him. He walked through the portal, and the others followed. The room they arrived in had four huge, minotaur statues. As everyone drew closer, they came to life, one by one. Constantine was thrown a sword by Alucard and he grabbed it. The three vampire's eyes turned red, fire burned within them, and their blood before they attacked.

Aline watched the three, before springing into action herself. Her bullets were doing nothing, so she took out her short swords. They easily sliced through the minotaur's flesh.

Dracula was like a beast, uncaring of anything other than carnage, slaughter and feeding. Alucard was swift but graceful, calm, but the intensity in his eyes expressed an inner rage. Constantine was in-between the Father and son, not violent, but not calm. He planned each move, executing them perfectly.

Aline finished off the last minotaur, and chanting was heard. It sounded like it was coming from the doorway at the far end of the huge room she and the three vampires were in. They all ran towards the sound, and into a chapel. Aline looked confused. She had to whisper, as they did not wish to make any more noise. By now, the acolyte would know that they were there, and it put everyone on edge.

"A chapel? Isn't that for the worshiping of God? Not Satan. This makes no sense".

Everyone ignored her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I take it the Vampire Killer and Crissaegrim's are to stop you three from preventing Satan's return. But what of me? I know alone that I would struggle, but I would try to stop it".

Constantine and the group slowly walked forward.

"Perhaps, they have need of you. I hope that isn't the case. I would die before he touches you".

Aline's eyes widened, before she hurriedly walked to the group of three men, who were now huddled and listening to Guido.

"That language, I do not recognise it".

Alucard was distressed, and Dracula looked up before shouting.

Zobek flew at the group, before graphite coloured smoke followed his body, and he transformed into Death. Aline and the three vampires hissed at him, an eruption of rage made their blood heat up.

"It is ancient Enochian. And the four of you are too late. Aline, you were right in your suspicions. The Vampire Killer will stop your vampiric companions, the Crissaegrim's are in case they get too close. But you were wondering how myself and Guido could stop you. Anything I touch dies, my dear".

Death laughed maniacally and Aline shivered.

"No! If you believe that I will willingly let you touch me, you are mistaken. I am not the only one who wishes to break every single one of your bones and crush them beneath our boots. Come then, I do not wish to talk any more".

Guido stopped talking to Satan's statue, before his enemies collided with him and Death.

Aline had to be aware of everything she did, or she would be killed. This wasn't how she wished to die, so she had to rely on her skills and sight. She attacked Guido, who due to his overweight body, wasn't able to dodge her. He howled, and gritted his sharp, yellow teeth before picking up the now complete Vampire Killer. Aline attacked him again, but for a fatal second, her body was not guarded, and he thrust has hand forward, and the Vampire Killer burnt Aline's flesh. She screamed, before Death, now back in his Zobek form laughed again, then died under Dracula's blade.

Guido disappeared, the Vampire Killer hit the floor, and Aline's wounds were bleeding, but her blood was onyx coloured. She clutched her abdomen, before falling to her knees.

Her body was rejecting the very thing that had kept her alive for all these years. Her vampiric blood.

*Rosa Aeternam is Latin for rose eternal*


	11. One Of Us

One Of Us

Constantine rushed over to Aline, who was watching her blood seep out of her. She tried to sit up and look at her Father but she couldn't. Dracula walked away, and Alucard stared at him in confusion.

"Father, are you just going to leave?"

"Yes I am. Aline, suck it up. You'll get injuries worse than that if you survive. Get up".

Aline shuffled around to face him, admitting a silent defeat. The prince just sighed and walked off.

"That's what I thought. Get up, or I'll make you get up. You will be left behind otherwise".

Constantine's eyes turned into a deadly crimson, and he picked Aline up before strolling off to the portal. He barely acknowledged the offending prince as he walked past him. Constantine equaled his nastiness.

"You'll get her up will you? I think not. You dare harm her and I won't stop until you bleed out in your precious castle".

The two elder vampires hissed at each other, before Constantine went through the portal, and left to his daughter's apartment. Alucard frowned at his Father's unnecessary viciousness, and walked with him through the portal. He then followed the trail of randomly placed black blood, wanting to know of Aline's fate.

He was worried.

* * *

Aline's face paled, and her Father panicked. He opened her front door. He lay her down on her couch and waited until the black blood trickling out became red. Alucard burst in and his fangs grew at the smell. Constantine shook his head at him in warning, and the younger vampire sat down away from the pair.

Aline could not do anything. She knew that she would die a human, she would crumble into ash and be blown away, scattered wherever the wind took her. She didn't want that, she desperately clung on to life with all of her might, which was diminishing by the minute.

Constantine knew there was only one way to stop her from dying, he'd have to bite her, and give her some of his blood. He would not kill her, he did not wish for to be a vampire. He would make her a half vampire. He knelt down in front of her and she squinted at him.

"Aline, I know you do not want to die, at least, not like this".

Aline tried to look on the good side, but there really wasn't one.

"I feel no pain, I may survive this".

Her Father shook his head.

"Aline, look at your state right now. You would not stand a chance as a human in this predicament. Your injuries and now entirely human blood means that you will die unless I bite you and you drink. Drink my blood, and your injuries will heal. You will become a half vampire, but then at least you will have a chance against Death and Satan and not just be tossed aside like an unwanted doll".

Aline wasted no more of her precious time. She nodded and gulped. Alucard stood up, walking behind the couch. He held out his hand, which she took and smiled gratefully. Constantine slashed his wrist, before putting it to his daughter's mouth. He then moved her ponytail aside and bit her.

Alucard felt his hand being squeezed hard, Aline's grip was like a vice, but he understood why. She was in agony, and that distressed him. He did not fully understand why it did, but he focused on her and let her squeeze his hand, it was all he could do to be useful.

Aline sucked up some of her Father's blood through gritted teeth. She bit down on his wrist, drawing more blood out. Before she passed out, both Alucard and Constantine could have sworn they saw her eyes turn as red as their's were.

Neither wished to leave her alone, but the sun was coming up, and they would perish, so Alucard went back to the castle, and Constantine slept in his daughter's bed, so he could keep an ear out for when she woke up.

* * *

Many hours later, Aline woke up with a splitting headache. She shifted and groaned, training her weary eyes to see in the now dark living room. She found that she could see much quicker than usual. She moved her head around, clicking her neck before sitting up and cursing her head. Constantine was awake, and turned on the light, before she closed her eyes at it.

"Ugh, I feel like I am ill. Is that from blood loss?"

"Yes, it is. I am glad to see you are okay. It wasn't just me who worried for your safety".

Aline massaged her temples, before moving to face him.

"Yes, Alucard let me squeeze his hand. That was either rather sweet or he did it because he knew the bite would hurt and that I would need something to express my pain through".

Constantine laughed, and she wondered why, before catching on.

"Honestly, you cannot accept a good thing when it is given to you. He did that because he cares, whether he will admit it or not. I saw the look of concern he gave you when you were hurt, the fact that he followed us here, when he could have waited in the castle. What does that say about him?"

Aline felt brainless now and made a silly face.

"That he is a considerate man, that he is compassionate. That is a rare trait. He cares for others much more than himself".

Constantine smiled.

"No, he cares for you more than he does himself. He would have given you his blood if that was what was necessary to save you".

Aline felt her headache ease a little and she looked delighted at that thought. It wasn't often that she was viewed as a person by a man, and not just a walking arse and breasts. She really did appreciate that. Constantine's voice brought her thoughts back to the room.

"How's your head now?"

"The headache is still there, and it is abhorrent. But, I will not take anything for it. Could I even?"

Her Father nodded.

"If you wish. It won't affect your half vampiric system. Seriously though. I wondered how anyone coped when they had a headache before these 'tablets' were made?"

He chuckled and so did she.

"Half vampiric, wow. And yes, tablets are taken for many things now. I think that if anyone had pain, and no healer in the times before medicine that actually works, they just had to put up with it. People rely too much on medicine now".

Aline stood up, wobbling slightly, before heading into her bathroom and shutting the door. She gasped as she looked in the mirror. Her blood soaked clothes and now couch didn't bother her.

Her skin was now a flawless porcelain colour, her eyes a light red. Even the bronze in her hair seemed to glow.

She undressed quickly, and threw her old clothes in the bin before looking at her stomach. She frowned at four scars that marred the skin there. She got a shower, and washed all of the blood off her skin, taking a while to make sure that it was indeed gone. When she deemed herself clean, she washed her hair and then dried herself. Her head felt much better now, to her relief. She walked into her bedroom, and put on some clothes, before putting on her weapon belt. She began drying her hair and humming a tune she remembered from her childhood.

* * *

Constantine, whilst Aline showered, had gone to the castle, to inform Dracula and Alucard that Aline would be fine. Alucard heaved a sigh, and his Father glowered at him, before shooing him away and sighing himself.

His son had become a witless, nonsensical idiot.

Then again, the prince knew what he felt like when he met Marie. He did act rather foolish himself, so could he really despise his son for that? He wasn't so sure.

* * *

Alucard and Constantine arrived back at Aline's apartment. She was still drying her hair, and so didn't hear them. When she saw them, she jumped, and the hairdryer went flying. Her now very quick abilities meant that within seconds, she had turned off the plug at the wall, pulled it out, and caught the hairdryer. She stared at it before abruptly dropping it, and giggling. She stood up and walked to the two men, who were both smiling at her.

"Both of you are looking at me like I am dinner. Stop it, it's disheartening".

The men now laughed and she sighed and shook her head.

"We need to get out and find Guido. I would like to 'thank' him personally for wounding me. Kick his fat arse to Hell and back".

Constantine smirked, and Alucard frowned.

"Lets go. And I shall not hold you back, in exacting your revenge, daughter".

She smirked back as he left the apartment. She walked forward and put her arms around Alucard, who froze.

"Thank you. I owe you, again. Any more times, and I won't know how to repay you".

He stayed ridged and she tried to loosen his arms.

"You needn't repay me".

"Okay, I won't if you do not want me too. But at least let me hug you. It isn't asking for much. You even did it to me, by your own accord too".

He sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to back down, so he put his arms around her and she murmured.

"You seem off. I suppose the current situation is to blame. Satan, if he is revived will be stopped, by all of us. Willing to work with the woman who most likely annoys you no end?"

She moved away and blinked rapidly, giving him a saccharine grin before bursting out laughing.

"You do not annoy me. Cease laughing, and lets go".

"Aww, come on. For one second, just let go of all of the problems. I know you can smile, I have seen it before".

She moved forward again and he forced a smile, which became a real one when he held her again. He stopped and kept his hands on her arms.

"Now we really do need to go. Are you ready? I highly doubt this will be a easy".

Aline moved around him before beckoning him to follow.

"It never is".

Alucard nodded in agreement and followed her, shutting the door behind him.

If he was nervous, he knew she would be too.


	12. Brave Souls Do Flourish

*This is my version of the scenes leading up to the end of the game, so that is why it will be different. Game quotes featured. This is my interpretation of the game's Satan. This is in no way my opinion on the real topic of God and Satan*

Brave Souls Do Flourish

Guido stood in front of Satan. Finally, after centuries of rituals, and preparation, he was back, and his hell fire would purge the earth of it's pest-like inhabitors.

Satan simply glared at his acolyte, his onyx and topaz eyes tearing a hole through the clearly shaking man. This man, this thing had brought him back but failed to destroy Dracula. He and his other so-called 'faithful' servants had centuries to slay the dragon. But they were useless peons, pawns on Satan's chessboard, and he had just made checkmate.

"You have failed me".

Guido was confused.

"My lord? We were not strong enough to cleanse the pitiful planet of it's vermin, and that is why we summoned you. To serve you is all we wish to do".

Satan laughed mercilessly, his tall, muscular frame easily dominating this chubby, short man. The pitch black armor that covered his lower body then swirled around his hands and arms, and Guido started to sweat, and began to pull on the collar of his robes.

"Let it not be said that I did not give you a fair warning. Run, a head start. But I will kill you, gut you like a pig and burn your soul for all eternity".

Satan laughed again, before Guido scurried off, as quickly as he could.

* * *

Aline and Constantine arrived at the castle, and both their sense picked up that something was terribly wrong. She ran in, and ran up several flights of stairs, before bumping into a terrified Guido. She failed to stop a nasty smirk from her face, and he knew then that she would maim, if not kill him for what he had done. If anything, it would be a better death than at Satan's hands.

"You look different".

Aline curled up her fists, her nails now long, but not pointed.

"I am, and I have you to thank for that. That little stunt now means that I am stronger, and I know your tricks. By the time I am done with you, no one will recognise you".

Aline took out her short swords, and swung them in a cross motion. At least an inch ripped it's way down Guido's chest and he whimpered. Aline felt resentment and it flowed from her, and into her swords. She kept on slashing Guido until she spotted Satan in the room to the side of her. He stared back at her, his face said nothing, but his posture expressed indignation, and he flew at her, making her run back down the way she came.

Guido crawled along the floor, in a pitiful attempt to get away from his master. Satan picked him up, took one look at his diseased face and ripped it off, throwing it and his body aside, before walking down the stairs, his charcoal hair blowing behind him as he walked.

Aline ran into the main hall, to find all of the vampires were armed, and ready to fight.

"I cannot believe they succeeded. I cannot believe that Satan even exists. Why would God make someone like that if he is supposed to be inviolable? Sacrosanct?"

Satan strolled in, and everyone drew their weapons.

"Because He isn't. He would claim that it was the fires of Hell, that burned me for centuries that made me this way. No, it was His casting me down, under the ground for wishing that I were like Him. Wishing that I could help, be looked up to, adored even. But no, their can and will only ever be Him".

Aline had no idea on how to reply to that.

"Ah, you believe in Him? Blind fools usually do".

"I do now. If you are real, then so is He. And I have no part in this, or a want to fight you. But you will never let me walk out of here, so I have to fight".

Satan looked up at the window of the main hall before he looked at Dracula.

"He created you, if He were so kind and omnipotent, then why create a monster? He has abandoned you, too? So be it. Join me. I will love you more than He".

Dracula frowned before the red of his irises burned.

"Never".

Satan feigned upset. Then his face became an arrogant mask. His wings softly flapped, before he flew up, and summoned Leviathan. He flew beside it, and it crashed through a wall, taking half of the wall with it as it flew up, and into the sky.

"Come Gabriel. Prove you are worthy and I will love you more than He".

Dracula roared, and ran out of the massive hole in the wall, before jumping on the Leviathan's massive tail. Alucard, Aline and Constantine followed.

Satan flew to the head of the beast and taunted Dracula.

"You are a cardinal sin, Gabriel, and a beautiful one at that. You are the one thing that He did right. You would stand beside me, not behind, nor would I make you serve me. Join me, you hate humans too, do you not? It makes perfect sense".

The prince chose not to reply, and instead, climbed up the ridges of the Leviathan's body, along with his son, Aline and her Father. The four had to hold on as the creature span around, again and again, trying to throw them off it's body. It flattened itself out, and the four ran up it's steep back, creatures and debris flying at them in the process. A piece of rubble smacked Constantine in the mouth, and Aline went to walk back to him, but he shook his head, before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

* * *

Aline, Dracula and Alucard finally reached the Leviathan's head, where Satan was waiting. Constantine joined them soon after. He felt their pure hatred of him and it only served to strengthen his motives.

"Your hate for me gives my life direction. Deep down inside, you need me!"

Dracula hissed, and the four ran forward and attacked the Antichrist. He used the magic around his body to cloak himself. He easily dodged the flurry of attacks being launched at him. Aline got behind him, and slashed his back twice, before he swung his arm back, picked her up and threw her. She crashed into her Father, who helped her up, and now, he had a murderous glint in his eyes. The three vampires pummeled, and slashed Satan, before he vanished and Alucard doubled over. He looked at everyone and his eyes were dead, black pools of nothingness.

"How much punishment can this body endure? Hm?"

Dracula's eyes widened and he swore. Aline seconded that.

"How dare you possess my son!"

"You wouldn't attack me, would you, Father?"

The dragon couldn't attack him, not Alucard, even if Satan were possessing him. He just couldn't. Constantine and Aline saw this, and knew if they could weaken Alucard, then Satan would leave him alone.

"Alucard has surrendered to me without reservation. Join us, Gabriel. Let's form a trinity".

Constantine snapped Dracula from his weak-mindedness, and they and Aline started attacking Alucard.

Satan made Alucard stand there, taking the brunt of the attacks. His voice became his, and Dracula bit his tongue, hating every second of the fight.

"Don't hit me, Father!"

Dracula screamed at him.

"SHUT UP! It isn't my son that I am hurting, it is you. I will never serve you, or join you. You have sunk low Satan, and I will tear Alucard apart to get to you if I must".

Aline gasped. "No! Look, if we weaken Alucard, then Satan won't be able hold on, and he will have to fight us, without any way of stopping us. He is doing this because he knows that it will hurt you, but you can't let it. It is Satan that we are battling, not your son".

The prince tried to stare her down, but he quickly realised that she was right. He, she and her Father started attacking the now fighting Alucard again. A pained scream was heard, but that was not Alucard.

"Argh! It's your son who is suffering, not me!"

The three ignored him. But their plan went wrong, fatally wrong. Alucard collapsed, and Satan returned to his usual form. But the young vampire didn't get up. Now, everyone was concerned but there was still one thing that needed to be done, whether Alucard was alive or not.

"Your son wants to serve me. Why don't you?" Satan paused before continuing.

"He longed for your power, Gabriel, I know that now".

Dracula groaned and ignored his lies.

"Your son hates you, Gabriel. What did you do to him?"

Again, the prince ignored him, but his words were hitting a nerve, and that nerve was fast becoming raw.

"Alucard's plan was always to betray you".

Dracula lost it, and with fangs and claws bared, and viciously tore at the Antichrist's body. Satan fought back, clawing at the prince with both hands and feet. Their strength caused severe injuries to one another, and all Aline and Constantine could do was watch.

Satan growled and spat angrily.

"I'll sink you in a darkness that you'll never get out of!"

Dracula ripped his skin to shreds, the poison, his blood, flowed freely from his wounds.

"You will cower, I will make you cower. You may not believe in Him, but He will always beat you. I am His bloody messenger, and I will destroy you!"

Dracula threw Satan off the Leviathan's head, before diving off, after him. He cut off the creature's head, and it's body plummeted from the sky.

Aline and Constantine ran towards Alucard, and he picked him up, before jumping up and grabbing Aline's hand.

Dracula kept his sword in hand, and sliced cleans cuts into Satan's body, as they fell quickly towards the ground.

"I'll crush your will! I'll do it!"

Dracula smirked, knowing that this night, he would end the asinine ramblings of Satan. But he kept on taunting him, and would, until his death.

"Gabriel! One last chance, stand beside me, or you will perish".

Dracula plunged his sword into Satan's chest and smiled.

"I don't think so, Lucifer. Now, silence!"

* * *

The pair hit the ground shortly after, and ended up in the crater that the huge Leviathan's body had created. Constantine, Aline and Alucard made their own, albeit, much smaller crater fifty meters away.

Satan was dead, and Dracula took his sword out of his chest before walking to Alucard, who had now been lain on the ground. He didn't move, and Dracula felt something alien to him.

Panic.

He couldn't lose his son, not again. He slashed a wrist and dripped the blood on Alucard's cheek. Aline and Constantine walked away, giving them some privacy. If Alucard had indeed perished, they knew that he would want to be alone. The pair walked into the castle.

Alucard started to shift, and wrinkle his nose, before he shot up and dug his fangs into his Father's wrist. Dracula saw his son's eyes burn like rubies, and he realised that he must not have fed in a long time, judging from how he was feeding. He pulled his wrist away, before helping Alucard up. The two were silent, as they too entered the castle.

The sun rose soon after, the chaos of the evening before it had all but evaporated.

_All..._

* * *

A few weeks later, Aline had decided to leave the city. She would not, however go and live with her Father. She decided that she would travel the world, gain some life experience, and possibly, some fighting skills. Alucard had fully healed, and she had too. The city was now empty of people, there was nothing there for her anymore. No need for her to stay.

Constantine said his goodbye's and left through a portal, and back to his castle. Aline stood, in the castle entrance and took a breath of fresh air. The air no longer felt stagnant, and her lungs appreciated that.

* * *

Dracula noticed Alucard was standing behind a pillar, but he did have one eye on Aline. Instead of taking the obnoxious approach, he chose to be a little more civil.

"Go after her. And don't give me the, I don't care routine either, I know you do".

Alucard huffed. "And what? Cage her and make her unhappy?"

The prince sighed. "No, not here. I mean travel the world with her. What use are you here, moping? You do not mope around her".

Dracula walked away, with a knowing smile on his face, and finally feeling at peace. He wasn't sure if he wanted 'true' death now, but a part of him still wished for it.

Aline picked up the bags that contained her belongings, before being stopped by a familiar voice.

"Aline".

She put her bags down and turned to Alucard. He had his sword brandished.

"Ah, you wish me to humor you?"

"You doubt yourself, you shouldn't. After all, you still wish to kill me, don't you? Doubt will cripple you".

Aline gave him an affectionate smile.

"Do I look like I still wish too? If I do, then you are mistaken. But, I do need to train, and you are as good a opponent as any".

Aline drew her swords and raised them to her battle stance.

The clash of swords gave both a sense of familiarity, and an almost touching clarity.

If anyone had seen them fight, they would have laughed at the obvious lack of actual dueling.

And they would have smiled at the pair who were smiling at each other.

Aline's trip could wait a little while longer. She had a white haired fiend to 'kill' after all.


End file.
